A Very Birdy Anniversary
by Queen-of-the-Saps
Summary: The two former dark birds of the tower celebrate their tenth anniversary in a very birdy manner ;  RobRae if you couldn't tell from the title. lol


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following.

"A Very Birdy Anniversary"

"Happy anniversary, Raven!" Richard Grayson, the man who was once known as Robin, came in through the door and made his way to their living room. There he found Raven Grayson sitting on the couch with book in hand and tea within reach.

"Happy anniversary, Richard." She closed her book and looked up at him with a smile. Well, with as much of a smile as you could get out of Raven. "So, what'd ya get me this year?" She asked trying to sound like she wanted nothing more than to get the hassle of present-giving done and over with. However, she ended up sounding more like an eager child in anticipation of something special. And "special" this would be. . . among other things.

Richard couldn't help but smile at the way his wife was acting. He liked to see her happy. No, it was more than that. He liked to see that _he _could make her happy. He knew she had a hard time opening up to the idea of getting married at first. But here she was, still smiling and happy even though ten years had passed by. "You mean you're not reading my mind?" He asked in response to her inquiry of the present he had decided on for her after weeks of pondering over the subject. He knew it would move her — and in more than one way.

"If I were, would I have asked?" She deadpanned and he couldn't think of a clever comeback. His usual bantering ability was somewhat limited today for some reason beyond his knowledge. He could only resist to sigh and give in.

"Fair point." He said. However, Raven refused to let their little banter end at that.

"I try my best to be so." She told him with a smirk. "I _am _the fairest of them all, you know." She said to him rather snobbishly which took Richard by surprise. He didn't know Raven could do snobbery! Well, they say you never stop learning about your spouse even after you've been married for years. It seems they were right.

"Well, someone's been watching too much Sleeping Beauty." He decided not to fight her about her declaration. It was her day, after all. Well, technically it was 'theirs', but who cared about specifics? Richard didn't. All he wanted was to make this day of every year special to her. For eternity and then some.

"No, that certain someone has been watching too much _Snow White._" She corrected his previous statement. "Can't you get the Disney princesses straight?" She asked half-jokingly. But that also meant she was half-serious.

"I didn't know _you _could." Raven looked at him flatly for his comment. "I'm sorry, my fair Raven," he apologized, "but it's not exactly my area of expertise."

"Well, whose fault is that?" She countered. Richard was astounded. Never in his entire life of thirty-five years had he been so openly accused of being ignorant of something, trivial or otherwise, and by his own wife, no less! It put a damper on his spirit, but he didn't let it show.

"You know, for someone so fair, you're awfully cheeky." He said to his wife with good humor. However, he suspected she noticed through their bond, if not through her empathy, that he felt hurt at her previous words, so she dropped the subject entirely.

"And my gift is. . .?" She inquired once more and he gave her a decent-sized box that was beautifully wrapped with wrapping paper, ribbon, bow, and complete with card. Of course, she started with the card. On the front, it had a picture of two dogs in the driver's and passenger's seats of a car. She opened it up to find the words, "Still driving each other crazy after all these years. Happy anniversary." She smiled again at the silly card and read his little comments at the bottom. Then it was time for the main event! Using her mantra, she used her powers to gently unwrap the bow, undo the wrapping paper to find a box that held his rather. . . interesting gift.

She sat there for a moment, not knowing what kind of reaction she should have and which one he wanted. "A toaster? Are you serious?" She asked him after she saw the box that held the offending item. She didn't even bother opening it. Still, he wouldn't really get her a toaster, would he? It was because she burnt his toast this morning, wasn't it? Well, she burnt his toast every morning, but that was beside the point!

"Seriously serious." He said with a straight face. Well, for a moment anyway. Soon, he couldn't help but crack a smile. "You should've seen your face! Oh, that was so totally worth it." He said as he chuckled and she considered chucking the toaster at him, but knew he would duck and it would wreck something valuable instead. Therefore, she decided throwing the item at him a bad idea and fought her impulse.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Mister Grayson." She said sarcastically, obviously annoyed by his joke.

"Oh, but it _was_, Misses Grayson." He retorted with such a smirk she couldn't help but want to wipe it off his face or examine his smile for eternity. She eventually decided on the former.

She smiled deviously. "You know, that prank could contend with one of Beast Boy's."

"Ouch. That one hurt, dear." He said as he over-emphatically winced and made a face. It was all show and Raven knew that. She had been married to him for ten years, after all.

"So, what did you get me for real?" She smiled and asked with her head partially cocked to the side.

He merely said: "Open the box."

She obeyed. "But these are—" He smiled at her and she looked at him nearly with tears in her eyes from being moved so greatly. "These are pictures of your past." She paused and shook her head. "I couldn't take these, Richard. They mean everything to you."

"I want _you _to have them. And it's not just my past; it's _ours_. I know you've been in my mind and everything, but I wanted to share this with you. Besides, _you're _my everything."

"So, you put together a scrapbook for me?" He nodded in reply. "You, right?" He nodded again, but looked confused at her inquisition. "I'm sorry, but when I imagine you cutting out and gluing prettily cut paper in place with random assorted scrap booking equipment, I can't help but laugh. Are you sure _you're _the one who put it together?"

"Thanks for ruining the mood, Rae." He told her and refused to answer the question. Okay, so maybe he did have a _little _help; but he would die before admitting to that.

"My pleasure." She said almost as if amused and then Richard knew she noticed his lack of answer. "It was getting too serious for my tastes."

"Besides, just because it's a scrapbook doesn't mean it's a baby album." Raven's eyes widened ever so slightly for a moment. This peaked Richard's interest and he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow.

After a moment's hesitation and a deep breath in and out, she started to speak. "Well, it's time for my gift." She smiled shyly before she reached down to her book and slipped out an envelope from the inner cover. After handing it to her husband, she looked intently at his face to see his reaction. "Sorry there's no card. I think the gift pretty much explains itself."

Richard looked at Raven's intense and nervous eyes before carefully opening the envelope. He reached inside and pulled out a black photo with whitish-gray markings on it. It took only a split-second to register in Richard's mind. He found tears forming in his eyes and looked down at Raven with pure joy. "I– I can't believe it. . ." He told her in disbelief.

"You gave me our past and I'm giving you our future." With the gift still in hand, Richard sat down to embrace his wife and she returned it. However, Raven couldn't help but hear what her husband whispered. "You know, you totally topped my gift." And then they parted so they could study the scrapbook and ultrasound together.

-Fin-

A/N: Okay, so I hope it wasn't incredibly predictable and sappy. Well, I guess I can afford for it to be sappy. I am the Queen of the Saps, after all ;) lol. Review.

Signed,  
>Her Sappiness<p> 


End file.
